The Key to Salvation
by Thel 'Inanraree
Summary: The Year is 1712 and by the will of the prophets a sangheili Supreme Commander named Ripa 'Inanraree travels the stares in search of devices that is told to lead them a luminary ,a high prize to the covenants very being. Ripa is leaded to a small and seemly harmless planet in the most out reaches of space where he hopes to fine his prize. But this prizes is far different
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the Blood of our Fathers On the Blood of our Sons

(_slip space covenant super carrier_ Shadow Star of Eternal Living _Age of Conversion 1712) _

Supreme Commander Ripa 'Inanraree was sitting in his personal counters rereading his mission given from the Higherarks. It read "You must find a map. With it the key to salvation will be revealed". He over and over again tried to make sense of it. " What would possibly be in this sector? There nothing here." He said with frustration. But he would not disobey the Higherarks so he held his tongue. He was later interrupted by his Major Sesa 'Vadam "Commander." he asked. "Yes, Sesa, what do you need?" Ripa said trying to calm him self down. "We our coming out of slip space and we await your command." Sesa said "I'll be there soon. It'll just take a minute." Ripa said finally, calm down. "Sir." the major said leaving. Ripa was fond of Sesa. He was like a son to him. The way he would respond to his command was as if he all ready knew was it was. Ripa wished he had more men like his major. But even though they weren't as fast Sesa but he believed he had the best men the covenant could offer. He walk to the bridge to see that his major was waiting for him. But what caught his eyes was the big blue and green ball that was standing in front of him. His mind filled with more questions. But no matter he had a job to do as supreme commander. He went to his command chair and sat awaiting some news to where his men were

( _five hours later solar system above earth_)

"Have you found out where we are Major?" the Supreme Commander ask "No.", Sesa answered. Ripa arose from his command chair and looked at the new planet with great interest. "I have seen a lot of planets in my days, Major, but this one is almost as beautiful as home. Wouldn't you agree Sesa?" "Yes is it sir but there something missing." "What is it major?" Ripa asked "It need some more red." As they shared a laugh a ship officer interrupted. "Commander, I have found a energy disturbance on the planets surface." "Where?" Ripa asked. "North western hemisphere." The ship officer replied . Ripa ran to the officers chair to see the exact location. "Major Sesa 'Vadam prepare me a phantom armed with three saneghili, one and two kin yars!" Ripa commanded " Yes, Commander ,but it will take time!" Sesa said "Good enough." Ripa replied. Ripa then commanded that all ship officers focus all of their attention the source of that energy disturbance. The ship was in a busty state officers trying to find more of the energy that disturbed their instruments earlier. At the same time the men that he requested prepared themselves as well as Ripa. He was in his counters looking at his sword. It has been untaught for ages remembering the days of his youth. He grabbed it with such force that the blade ignited the dark room in a cold blue. He then release it and put it on his waist. Two hours have pass and Ripa and Sesa walk on the floor of the ships deck awaiting the men that were read to go. "Sesa" " Yes Ripa" " What ever we find down there will be the key to all of our salvation." Ripa said making sure he understands. Sesa just nodded. The men then came and loaded on to the phantom. Afterward the supreme commander broke the silence, " My bothers what we will find here will lead us through the Great Journey and in to the Divine Beyond! And let faith guide your swords in to the heart of our enemy if there is any and have no fear of pain nor death for both will come to all , worthy or not but all who walk the blessed path will find salvation even in death." As the phantom opened its wings Ripa found a horrifying site. He saw a group of natives and in the middle of it looked like a child with a rope tied around its neck. He then felt something as if he was touch by the forerunners. It all made sense to him now they weren't looking for artifact they were looking a person. He now got it in his head. It will be his duty to keep he or she safe. Before he jumped out, he thought " By the gods what kind of hell have they put it through."


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes of the Innnocent

**author note: yes i know this more than late but there was a lot going on. I could list all of them but i not gonna to do that. Instead I'm gonna to tell you the biggest and the saddest reason this was delayed my grandfather pasted before thanksgiving so chapter is decade him hope the wait was worth it.  
****_IN LOVING MEMORY OF J.C STERWT MAY HE FIND PEACE IN THE NEXT LIFE  
_**

* * *

(5_ hours after slipspace, Earth ,New England ,Mass. November 7 ,1712)  
_

Supreme Commander Ripa 'Inanraree was horrified of what he saw. A rope that surrounded the neck of the child he saw before him. And from what he saw these,savages, seem to enjoy it. What the supreme commander saw chilled the sangheili to his very bones. And Ripa knew ,as any commander would know, this also distribute his zealots. There was no honor or glory of what they were doing. So without hesitation he grab a carbine and shot the man who held the rope. The plasma burst burn though his skin like a knife though paper. Ripa then shot at the rope with such persuasion freeing the child from its bonds. Ripa then drop the carbine, pulled out his energy sword and said with bold words "Go my brothers and fear no pain nor death!"And with that said he and his warriors attacked the natives. They're screams of war filled the hearts of they're enemy with fear but they were more prepared then the supreme commander had thought. But it matter not for their weapons were weak. As one after another fell to Ripa's sword, the plasma burn from his zealots's weapons started a fire that surrounded the field and the one tree in the middle of it. As the fire grew Ripa hear in the distance a tall natives with gray long hair ,who seem to be the leader, said "These are only demons summon by the witch! We must kill her before they save her!" The supreme commander knew what he said for he had study their language before they left his ship. And with that the sangheili knew what must be done. Though the fire Ripa emerge like a phoenix from its ashes. His blade in hand ready to strike. His eyes narrowing on his target. The man then shot at Ripa at pointblank but it did not stop the warrior. Ripas sword now in the air as he was then ready to make the final blow. Then his blade went though the man clean. And with his dieing breath he the man said " You basters!" Ripa then said in clear english. "Your hearties must be silent" And with that said the man fell back and died. The sangheili then release a scream of anger that send fear to both his enemys, and his allies. He then look to he left to see the child ,that he was trying to save, look at him. He could now tell its gender, it was a female. As their eye meat all Ripa only saw was fear and sadness. But a kin-yar also saw the girl and stared firing on site. He then got in the way and strike the kin-yar down. He then look it to the eyes of his men and said with strong words " Remember our code of honor brothers, only the meek are spared and this one is more than meek." As he commanded his zealots to make a primmer around the girl, Ripa then tried to convents her to move but it was useless. In a effort of time he grab the girl by the hand then made hast toward the phantom. When they reached the phantom Ripa reached for for his com "Seas!" he said "Yes supreme commander." Seas replied " Prepare the ship. The holy one is with us." "Holy one?" Seas ask. " I'll explain when I get to the ship just do as I ask." Ripa said calmly. He then look at his troops, all he saw was disgust. The sangheili were warriors, they we're used to war, but killing without honor was unthinkable . He then went to the girl, kneel down and said in her tongue "Its over now your safe with us."


	3. Chapter 3: Unwearied Hearts

**Marry Christmas this is my gift to you **

* * *

(_covenant super carrier _Shadow Star of Eternal Living _5 minute after raid _)

Ripa was walking to his command seat thinking that he will some time to clear his mind. But he was mistaken when his major started badgering him with questions. "What happen down there and what did you mend by "Holy One?" Sesa asked. As Ripa started to explain he felt a chill go down his spin as if the events that took place send fear into the sangheili. He then explain how they were not searching for an artifact but a descent of the forerunner. And how the natives try to murder the young girl without a chance to defend herself. Sesa was more than socked and they both had the questions in they're minds " Why". Then Sesa asked."Where is she?" "I put her in my counters she'll need the rest." Ripa replied. Seas then said " When you were down there I send one of the men to get this." In Sesa hand laid a small beautiful red rose. "I've been noticing how you collect these so I took the liberty of getting this one." Ripa only took the rose and said "Thank you this will be a find edition." After that a huge flash of green looking energy fell by disturbing ships instruments. "Report!" Ripa demanded. "Another energy disturbance!" One deck officer replied. "Where!" The supreme commander asked. The deck officer hesitated for a moment. "Your counters sir." Ripa then got up from his chair and said "Prepare the ship for slipspace. Set a course for _High Charity._" Ripe ordered, "But supreme commander the data will be lost if we..." Ripa held his hand out and said "I don't care about the data we've stayed here long enough." And with that he walked out to his counters. Hopping that he can calm down the holy one.

* * *

When Ripa enter his counters he heard the sound of crying. It was soft and barely noticeable. He walk towards the girl with caution for he worry for what she will do when spooked. Ripa sat beside her and slowly took off his helmet revealing his battle scared face. The girl turn her head to face the sangheili warrior tears still running down her face. Ripa then broke the silent by asking in her tongue "What is you name?" The girl wiping way the tears replied in a soft crack voice " A...Agatha." Ripa simply folded his and nodded the he ask the next question " Well Agatha can you tell your age?" "E..Eleven." She said nervously. Ripa just stare. He then felt sudden pain in his chest like he just been stab by a energy sword. "Why? Tell me why did were you to be execute?" Ripa ask breaking the silents. Agatha then explain how she was accuse of witchcraft and the lonesomeness that came before. Ripa still did not understand. After all she been thought why would they kill her? He then decided to leave but before he was at the door Agatha ran up to him and huge him saying " Thank you." Ripa kneel down pulled out a small purple orb held it in front of Agatha and said " Here this will help you sleep." Agatha stared at the orb till her eyes felt heavy and fell to sleep. Ripa then pick her up and put her on his bed to sleep in comfort. He then pick up his helmet and left.

* * *

Ripa walked to his command chair hopping to rest just for a minute but his major ask him this one question " What happen?" Ripa replied " If your asking if she ok then yes. She will give us no more problems. I assured her that shes safe with us." Sesa just nodded and walk away. Ripa set back, closes his eyes and rested knowing that he'll need it.


	4. Chapter 4: Hopes of the Covenant

(_covenant holy city _High Charity_ fifth age of conversion_)

As the ship came out of slipspace Ripa awoke to the sound of other ship passing by him. "Where are we Seas?" Ripa ask confusedly "_High Charity._" His major replied. Ripa vision was clouded but within seconds cleared reviling the holy city. The sangheili seen it many time before but he would always ponder at its beauty. "Prepare the ship for docking and alert the hierarchs of our return." Ripa commanded. After a few minutes the _Shadow _ received a message from the holy city. Seas read it and went to inform Ripa. "Supreme Commander we've received a message from _High Charity. _The hierarchs ask for the icon." Seas said with a worried look. Ripa looked back, he forgot that they were excepted a icon. But what Ripa found was far beyond that. _But perhaps if I show them what I found it may be just what they need_. Ripa thought to himself. "Major, prepare me a phantom if they want the icon, then I'll show them." Without hesitation Seas did as he was commanded. There was only one problem, Agatha, what would she do in the present of the prophets. Ripa hoped that she would be okay. And what of the prophets what would they do if they find out that the icon is a girl. He put the thoughts aside and went to his counters to awake the holy one, Agatha.

* * *

Ripa walled into his counters to find Agatha still sound asleep. Ripa then walked quietly toward the bed, sat beside her, and push softly against her. "Agatha." Ripa said "Agatha." Ripa repeated. "Hm." She replied. "Awaken, for we must go." Ripa said. "Where?" Agatha asked " _High Charity _the holy city of our covenant." Ripa inform her. "Why?" She asked. Ripa was stared to get tired of this but one more question won't hurt. " You must meet with the the hierarchs the leaders of our covenant. The ones that send me to find you. They need to see if you are the holy one." Agatha did not ask any more questions for see could see Ripa was getting tired of answering. "Aggie." Agatha said "What?" Ripa asked confusedly. "You can call me Aggie." She said "Of course Aggie." Ripa said as he nodded his head. They walk down to the ships docking station to find a phantom waiting for them. Aggie looked up to Ripa with a worried look. Ripa just said " There is no need to fear child. Just stay close to me and your be find." Aggie just nodded and followed Ripa closely. As they entered the phantom its engines roared, then lifted its self up and flew into the night sky towards the holy city.

* * *

As Ripa and Aggie exited the phantom two honor guards awaited them for escort. They then walked though a large hall that lead to a gravlift. The gravlitf came to a large door which then open to reveal the two prophets, waiting. As they enter Ripa kneel down before the hierarchs. "Holy prophets of Peace and Knowledge, you have ask for a icon but I have brought something better." He said nervously. The two prophets then looked at Aggie. "Indeed you have." Peace broke the silence "You may leave now Ripa." He said. Ripa was about to speak but was stop when Pace held up his hand. Ripa nodded and left. "What is your name young one?" Peace asked in her tongue "A...Agatha P...Prenderghast." Aggie answers with fear in her eyes "There is no need to fear us Agatha." Peace assured her. "Ripa tells us that you are the map we seek. A descent of ours lords the forerunners. To be sure you must first open this." Knowledge said pointing at what seemed to be a small box carried by honor guards. "A map the where?" Asked Aggie. "Patience Agatha you will know in time." Peace said. " What is that?" Aggie asked pointing to the box. "A forerunner artifact. For ages we've tried to unlock the secrets which it may hold." Peace replied. Knowledge continue. "If you are who Ripa says you are, you would be able to open the artifact with ease." Aggie walked toward artifact. As she did a orb that sat on the artifact reacted in a way the two San' Shyuum never seen before. She walked up towards it, place her hand one the orb, and with hast the artifact opened it self. The prophets eyes widen. "By the gods she opened it what dose mend." Knowledge whispered to Peace. Peace just helped up his hand and said. "You have, truly, proven your worth to us. We shall let the all the covenant hear of you and there hopes will point to you Agatha." Aggie was overwhelm by praise never in a long time had she felt like this. "Now we need someone to care for you, you can choice if you so wish." Peace informed her. "The one who found me." Aggie said. "Ripa? Are you sure." " Yes." "So be it." Peace then looked at the guards and nodded his head. They then escorted her to Ripa for she had made her choices.


	5. Chapter 5: Home

(_Sanghelios, State of Inanrar, six hours after meeting on _High Charity)

After being gone from home for more than 2 years Ripa sat for awhile, embarrassing the beauty of sanghelios. He then looked to the sky. He saw the sunsets from the three suns filling the sky with glorious colors of red and green. He then looked to the stream that ran down close to his home, oh how it keeps its flow without disturbing anything around it. And lastly he looked to the tree that sat atop of the hill, of which he lived 15m (50ft) from the base of it. The tree perhaps shined the most beauty of them all. It's branches tilled and spiraled upward to the heavens. But the most admirable aspect of the tree was its color. In the first half of the year the tree was a whites pink and in the other half a darken purple. For the first in a long time Ripa felt truly relaxed. He wasn't sure why, refer it be his civilian clothes or the fact that he was home "By the ring's it just may as well be Aggie." Ripa said laughing to himself. Afterwords he got up from his chair and walked to the tree. As he got there he saw a small head stone that read, _Rah 'Inanrar, a loving wife, may she find peace in the divine_. Ripa sat on his knees and from his right pocket he reviled the small red rose that Sesa gave to him. And he laid it on top of other flowers he found from many worlds. "Don't know worry Rah." Ripa said with his hand on the trunk of the tree. "I have return like always. And I come with this flower, it reminded me of your beauty." Ripa said softly. The sangheili were a strong, proud race but as he said these things a tear appeared from his closed eyes. He then sighed as another tear fell from his face, hitting the rose. As time passed Ripa felt a presents. He looked back. It was Agatha dressed in traditionally sangheili robes that Ripa found in her size. She did not say a word she only laid her right hand on his shoulder. He did nothing but laid his hand on hers. There was nothing but silence for the next haft hour till Ripa broken the silence. "I wasn't there Agatha. I wasn't there when she needed me most. I promised her that I would be there and I was to late." The guilt overcame Ripa. Even to this day, 6 years after her death, he still felt lost. Aggie was speechless she could not comprehend this. She wished she could speak but she just stood there, frozen. She finally worked up the courage and sat by his side and laid her head on his shoulders till dusk.

* * *

As night came Ripa and Aggie sat in the house awaiting a dinner that Ripa prepare. It was a small, simple house. Most supreme commanders ,when given time away from their ships, lived in cites with huge house. But Ripa liked simple. As he got up from his seat and walk to his kitchen to find the food done. There was not much said at the dinner table but Ripa did ask if she like the fish he served. She did. As time passed the two began to show signs of exhaustion. "You seem tired Aggie. Do u wish for rest?" Ripa said. Agatha just nodded her head. "Follow me then." He told her. And so she follow Ripa into an empty room with a bed. Aggie got in the bed then laid her head down. As Ripa exited the room Aggie ask a question "May you tell me a story?" She asked with intent. Ripa look at her puzzled. " What do you mean?" Ripa asked. "My mommy, she..." She stop as Ripa noticed a tear in her eye. She then continued "She'd tell me stories before..." Ripa held up his hand and said. "Stop. I'll tell a story then, if it means so much to you." Ripa sat at her bed side and started his story. " This is the story of Oros 'Ziyomee and Fin 'Tuyokee. A long time ago, before the covenant, there was a great war. And when there was to be no end in site two heroes emerge from the darkness. They and their follower that called themselves the Averted of Incident were the one that put an end to the bloodshed. During the bloodies stage of the war, Oros and Fin came form the light and into the dark and spoke words that carries the weight of thousand. And then the battle stopped and there was nothing but silence. They then drew their swords and all dropped their weapons. And from that day forward they became the Lights of Sanghelios. The end." As Ripa finish he looked at Aggie, she was sound asleep. He got up from her side and left the room. Minutes passed till Ripa found himself in his bed. As he fell into his dreams he found something that he lost a long time ago. He didn't know what it was but he was sure that it was something important and it felt good

* * *

(_High Charity_)

Peace and Knowledge stared from their cambers at the endless space in front of them. "What are to do with the girl?" Ask Knowledge. "We wait." Replied Peace. " But you seen what she could do, not even our Huragoks could open the artifact! Then she comes along and it just opened to her! If she is what Ripa claimed to be she could start a revolt and dethrone us all! And you know as well as I that the sangheili, with the technology that we have given them, could destroy the covenant with ease!" Knowledge argue. "And what do you say do! Kill her! No! All of the covenant already knows of her!" Peace said as he crossed his hands together. "If we kill her there would be a revolt bigger than the one you speak of that would leave our race dead. So we wait and with time she could be used to our favor." Knowledge looked back to the endless void and said. "I hope your right for our shake."


	6. Chapter 6: Office of Naval Intellignce

**Logging on...**

**Request search... **

**ONI ****FILE****:#11/1.19990/15**

**Requesting access...**

**Password confirmation***

**Access Granted: Welcome, ONI operative **

**Date of file: May/4/2559 **

**Report Complied By: ONI unit Kilo Five, Agent: Nate C. Johnson **

**Playing file...**

"Greetings. This file will go over a theory of the covenant finding earth before the human-covenant war. Their are many in ONI including myself that believe that the covenant found earth long before the war, they just didn't know what they found. There has been no clear evidence to support this theory however. In till a few weeks ago that is. What happen is that some told us that there were covenant artifacts in a unlikely location. We were spectacle at first but one of our operative, out of curiosity, traveled to a small town in Massachusetts where we were told where these artifacts could be found. What he found was astonishing. He found a small helmet unlike any humanity could make. After researching the helmet we have found that it once belong to a Kig-Yar. The Kig-Yar ,also know as jackal, were small, marksmen of the covenant sometimes deployed with energy gauntlets. After this discovery we send a small team go and see if they could find any other covenant tech. They found more than that. It was a full skeleton of the Kig-Yar and this was enough for ONI to conform the theory to fact. More evidence are found in the town documents which states...*CLASSIFIED*... Other evidence can be found in the story of the elites but not only that they also told us the reason as well. We were recently told this information by former supreme commanders Fal 'Vadamee and Zalrohg 'Lekk'olo. What they told us is that the covenant came to earth in search of a forerunner or at less one with forerunner blood. The story goes that when the covenant came to earth they found a young girl believing the the girl was a "god" they took her to_ High Charity _the holy city of the covenant. That all they would give us but they did say if we wanted more infromation we should look into the Inanrar clan where they said is where the girl stayed. ONI seems to have great interest in the unknown girl but the question remands, who was she and what role did she have in the covenant. Luckily the current Kadion has invited ONI, along with other elite faction, for peace talk on his new covenant. At this, we will send agent...*CLASSIFIED*...to find further information on the girl and to learn her part in the covenant. The peace talk are said to be sometime in June, the date is still unsure. This agent's recommendation, immediate retrieval of information. If humanity is to have peaceful relations with the elites then to better understanding them is the key. It is well known that they could easily eliminate mankind and if we could have a better understanding then it could lead to a long peaceful friendship with the elites.

**End of document **

**Requesting further access...**

**ERROR; : Access denial **

**End of system upload**

**Program shutting down **


	7. Chapter 7: Child of my enmey

**Well its seem like I made it to the deadline after all. Shout out to Ther 'Vadam aka The Sanghilil Swordsman (or as he know as here) for helping me edited so don't forget to thank him and you should check out his stories. Again thank you all for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

(_Outside the city of Kilk, December 12, 1713_)

It was about year since Ripa saved Agatha from death on that cool November night in 1712. Since then Ripa had quickly gain her trust and soon he began to teach her of the sangheili cultures and even the covenant religion. At first it was difficult but with patience and much restraining she became strong and wise in the ways of the sangheili traditions. Within a little more than half a year she completely learned the sangheili tongue and most of the covenant's history. Within four months she learned simple combat skills and how to partially command a ship and small battle strategies. She would regularly travel to _High Charity _and be tested by the prophets in her unnatural abilities. However, today Ripa and Agatha were traveling to the Inanrar keep to gather supplies and to also meet Ripa's uncle. Ripa's uncle, Kaidon Luro 'Inanraree, was amazed when he heard that his nephew was chosen by a god and was eager to meet her. Ripa hadn't seen his uncle in years and had been a long time since they had spoken as well.

After awhile the two could finally see the keep beyond the trees and the lake that lay before them. The keep consisted of tall circular structures with two towers on the east and west side and one tower on top of its dome. Its walls were tall and thick, and like a baby in its mothers arms the keep's walls sounded the city, protecting it from any harm. It remind Agatha of ancient kingdoms which her mother once told stories of. "What this city?" Agatha asked " The city of Kilk Aggie, the place in which I trained in the art of combat. And soon where you will train." Ripa replied. Agatha was then excised to hear this but did not experience this feeling though. She once been to the city of Boston with her mother that was a long time but city of Kilk was far larger than Boston. She put though horrible thoughts of the past aside and walk beside Ripa to the city.

* * *

As they enter the city Agatha eyes widened, in her eyes the city was covered in gold and silver, the streets were covered in precious jewels. She had only heard cites like this in stories and myths of her home. In truth the city did not look like the legends, however it was still beautiful in a illustriously wonderful way. As they walked on the steps Agatha saw a sangheili in red, bronzes, and sliver armor. "Nephew it's been many moons!" said the sangheili "Uncle!" Ripa replied as he greeted him. "How have your journeys been for you?" Luro asked. Ripa responded telling his uncle a short overview of his adventurers for the last three years, even the events that took place almost a year ago. Luro was baffled to hear this but soon return to his nephew's company. They spend the next five minutes talking about various subjects but then Luro noticed Agatha. He then looked to her, kneeling down to speak to her on closer height and spoke to her "Excuse my manners young one, I am Luro 'Inanraree, kaidon of this clan, and you are?" He asked, his voice curious and polite at the same time as he acknowledged Agatha's presence. "Agatha." She replied as she gazed at him, her eyes taking in his armor, features, and appearance.

"Agatha...hmm, it's an unusual name but nice all the same." Said Luro, his voice calm and subtle. "Thank you." Replied Agatha, her voice small but grateful for the older sangheili's words to her. "Well we should really continued this convention indoors." Said Luro as he stood and gazed at Ripa, his facial expression requesting a opinion from his nephew on the suggestion. "Agreed." Ripa then said as Agatha nodded in turn, the small group moving inside into the great halls of the keep. Art covered the walls and ceiling in a gorgeous display of masterful and strange styles, telling the stories of great heroes and legends from the past of Sanghelios and the Inanrar clan. Agatha was once again overwhelmed by the amazing sangheili architecture and art which seemed to live and breathe with the very soul of the Sangheili culture. "These, Agatha are the great stories of our clan, the strongest Kaidons, few Arbiters, and warriors of our bloodline." Said Luro while pointing at the great wall. "Arbiter?" Asked Agatha as Luro eyes widened with shock that she did not know or recognize the word. "I must have forgotten to tell her" Ripa said to his uncle. "Your are forgiven nephew, we will time to tell her at the feast." "A feast, for whom?" Agatha asked, "For you. It's not every day we get the pleasure of a holy one in our halls." Replied Luro. "Yes...right." Agatha said with a small tilt of her head, Luro and Ripa turning and walking with Agatha as they made their way to the feast.

* * *

After the feast Agatha left the hall and went to a deck for some air. She was later joined by Ripa as they both look towards the valleys of the west. "Ripa what is a arbiter?" Agatha asked. " Well Aggie, the Arbiters of old were the rulers of sanghelios that would lead their people though times of need and eras of peace. Now they are the vanguard of the great journey and will be called upon to strike down the enemies of the journey in times of great crises. But one thing is certain about arbiters, that they will die in battle." Ripa replied. "When was the last time an arbiter was called?" Agatha asked once more, her mind questioning and inquisitive on the title. "A long ago when I was a boy, although I don't remember the exact reason, now then let's go home." said Ripa. Agatha nodded, they soon went home with supplies that they will need in the coming days and with tired eyes. Once they reached home both fell fast asleep.

* * *

That night Agatha had a dream of something dark and dangerous, it felt ancient and evil, as if it only spread the will of destruction. At first she saw nothing but the darkness in front but then she heard horrible screams in the distant, the desperate cries unrecognizable and violently shocking. She also heard something else, a rocky, grinding cold voice whispering in her hears which spoke with dark and old power.

_I have walk among men and gods for eternity_

_Time has no end, no beginning, no purpose_

_I once wandered in time seeking forgiveness _

_atonement for my horrible crimes against god and man _

_Death and Destruction follows in my living wake_

_evil will never be conquered by light_

_but the light cannot be extinguished_

_I live in a prison of my own demise_

_I am lost in time_

With this accursed voice in Agatha head, she shook and fell to her knees within the dream as it felt so real. She scream in pain as her head pounded with agony and then it stopped, the pain slipping away with the voice. She then saw a light and started walking towards it cautiously, weary of any possible danger it might bring. Then when she was close enough she heard the same deep, grounding voice whispered in her hear "_touch the orb, find the light,"_ the voice said. She hesitated for a moment but then after some thought she decided to bend to voice's command. She then placed her hand on the orb and a light came upon a large mass that to Agatha was a most unpleasant sight

"W..What are you?" Agatha asked with her voice partially full of fear. "_I am what came before, what remains, and what is to come. I am a monument to the sins of your fathers, and a testament to the decisions of your mother. I am retribution, destruction, and death reborn._" The mass said as it turn to her reviling itself to her. The mass was a horrific sight with decaying greenish gray skin, a giant mouth with six wide mandibles, and a strange sickly mist exiting its body. In day of old he was known as a Gravemind, scourge of the past and plague of the world, the information appearing suddenly into Agatha's mind. "_And you are a witch by some and god by most. Once abandon, now found. Once loved by none but one, now love by all who have no eyes to see the truth hidden before them._" Agatha took a step back unsure how to respond to the gravminds oddly correct statement. "H...How do know these thing." Agatha asked again with fear showing thought words. "_I have listened thought time and space, I have seen many yet they do not know of me. And all will soon heard my voice once more._" Agatha then felt a slight touch and then found herself wrapped in one of its long arms. She try to break free of the abomination but it was useless and she felt as if she was be infused into the gravemind, becoming part of the gravemind. As she scream in fear it said "_Do not be afraid I am peace, I am salvation._" Then Agatha woke up from the horrible nightmare and found herself in tears and sweat. She went to get a drink trying not to wake Ripa in the process and went back to bed. The rest of the night did not allow much sleep for Agatha but with time she fell under its spell for tomorrow she will need all of her strength.


	8. Chapter 8: The Cry of the Gods

**Well... not sure how to excuses myself other than telling you that there were many problems like computer breaking and files being lost so that why it took 5-6 MONTHS to complete chapter...n8 ;)...so I had to rewrite it when I realizes that the file was lost. But enough about that I didn't give up and I kept going so here it is...chapter 8 finally done. Hope you enjoy it, it was a pain to make and I'm pretty sure I'm going to piss off every paranorman fangirl with this but I don't care lol. Thank you everyone so much if you waited so long and followed me since the begin in really meat so much too me. So let me know what you think in the reviews and I promise that chapter 9 will not take this long because I'm now flying solo...enjoy.  
**

* * *

(_Southern forest, December 13, 1713_)

Agatha awoken to the site of the three morning suns greeting her in a cascade of warmth. She then got up from her bed still disoriented from last night's nightmare which shiver her bones and turns her skin pale. Trying to regain her thoughts she manage to crawl out of bed and changes clothes. Afterwords she walked towards the main hallway to see Ripa packing a small sack full of supplies. Ripa looked back to see Agatha and said "Morning Aggie." "Good morning." Agatha replied. And then she remember. For today she begins her month long journey through the wilderness to a ancient forerunners structure know as "Mount of Divine Truth".

Ripa, taking notice of Agatha's nervous look ask "Is everything all right Aggie?". Agatha turned towards Ripa and said trying to be as discreet as possible "No Ripa I'm just thinking about this journey and how it would make me a better warrior." With a smile Ripa only replied "Hm..." After some breakfast they traveled to the edge a large and dense forest. Agatha marveled at this gran sight which seemed to have come out of a story her mother told her long ago. Ripa look down at Agatha, keeled down and gave her a small Sangheili curveblade. And with a hand on her left shoulder and said " Aggie, this where I leave you my child. This is the day you are no longer the little scared girl I found on that dark place long ago. Today you become what you were destined to be." Ripa then pointed to the curveblade and continued. "And this...this will lead you but not without..."Ripa paused as he pointed to her head. "This." He then hug and with a smile and said "May we rejoin each other in time." He then left Agatha as she entered the dense forest

After some time past and as night drew ever near Agatha found shelter under an old tree that fell long ago. As she looked around she notice the beauty of the forest that surrounded her and how it reminded her of the woods on her home world. How the trees stood tall to taste the nightly breeze. Or how the moss she sat on felt soft and and steady. And then she looked up to the stars and wonder if her mother was looking down upon her from the havens thinking of her. And in that moment Agatha felt something as if her mother was there right beside her. She then closed her heavy eyes and fell to a deep sleep. That night in the dark corners of her mind Agatha dreamed of what is to come. she saw the Sangheili in a ever less war against her race, the human. She saw planets burning and innocent dying and ships falling from the skies. And then she saw halo in all its beauty above anything the covenant could ever offer, and then all she saw was a bright light and the numbers 1,1,7.

* * *

(_Southern border near state of Chava, December 30, 1713_)

The forest was quite, the air was misty and steady, and Agatha ,hiding behind a bush, narrowed her vision upon a lone stag. She started slowly raised her wooden spear ,that she made weeks ago, and threw it, hitting the stag's heart. She ran to the stag and keeled down beside it. She looked at its dying eyes and plunges her curveblade into the stags heart and whispered " Forgive me." And with her curvebalde she skinned the creature. Although she has done this before it stills left a fowl smell in her mouth and stomach. But she needed food and the fur this stag has may be used for warmth on the Sangheilin cold nights. Afterwards she took all she needed and left the bone and other organs for other animals to feast upon. As the hours pasted and night approached Agatha emerged from of the forest in which a great and rusting river rested in front of her. As the last sun vanished behind the distance mountains to the west Agatha sat ,with her spear in hand, on a stump looking for a way to cross this great river.

"Who goes there!" said a deep ,torn, and broken voice from behind her. Agatha turned with spear raised at the strangers throat. She saw what look to be an elder male Sangheili with his face marked with scares, his eyes seem hollow, and his face seemed lifeless and broken. And in his hand was a curvebalde, slightly bigger than Agatha's, aimed at her throat. "I'll only ask once more childling. Who are you!" Childling was what older Sangheili called children but it always got to Agatha in a fowl way. But she answer trying to be polite yet firm. "I am Agatha Prenderghast and I have come by the words of the prophets to reach the Mount of Divine Truth!" Though she rarely used her last name she believed it was necessary at this point. In the year she has been in the covenant she gained great popularity for being concerned a "goddess" but she hope few people knew her family name. As her world echoed in the night the old Sangheili ,with great hast, kneel down and with remorse said in his torn tone "F...forgive me holy one I...I did not realizes who you were. I will not let this go unpun..." Agatha held up her hand and said in a kind tone "Enough! You are forgiven. Now you could help me by showing me a way across this rive." The old Sangheili, with fear in his voice answered "M...my apologizes Holy One for it is late and I am need of rest but..." he added "...there is a path on the other side north from here I will take you there when the suns arises and even then it will take a days journey." Agatha put a hand on his shoulder hoping to would calm him down enough to stop this annoying praise. With her hand still on the Sangheili shoulder said "Very well. Take me to your camp for I grow tired and hungry and this stag would do nicely for a meal wouldn't you say?" The old Sangheili stood up and cocked his head in confused manner. There was a slight moment of silence before he answered her and he then said "Y...yes o...of course. I'll take you there this way." Agatha then asked. "what is your name?" The old Sangheili replied "Ussa. Ussa Chavamee." "Well Ussa lead the way." Agatha said lifting the back leg of the dead stage as Ussa pick up its front legs.

That night Agatha and Ussa sat near the camp fire as the air was filled with merrymaking and laughter as they told one other tales of old and new. And, to Agatha's surprises, Ussa's face lite up with life which Agatha believes has not been this way for a long time. After some find stage meat and drink she set up a place to rest for the night and stared up at the stars hoping that her mother was looking back at her, knowing that her little girl was safe. Then she felt that strange feeling again as if she could feel her mothers presents near. She then heard a slight crack of leafs and turn around seeing a white mist flowing away with hast. Agatha ignored it figuring it was just fog from the river and soon found her self drifting to sleep.

As the three suns came to met her in the morning she saw Ussa making some breakfast. Agatha got up and walked towards him. Ussa notices and said with a smile "Good morning Holy One. Here have some food you will need in the days to come."Agatha smiled. She thought of how they first met and how he was seeming broken and tired. And now he seemed overwhelmed with joy as if he was a newly born Sangheili seeing the world for the first time, and this made Agatha feel a happiness in her heart that was not felt since she was a little girl. She sat down next to Ussa and ate side by side. After they were done they taking down Ussa's tent and packed all the pots and dishes used from the night before and loaded it all in Ussa's small fishing boat. And later loaded themselves and made hast to the north. The ride was filled with silence with only the sound of Ussa's paddle hitting the water ,softly riding along the banks of the river.

As night came upon them Agatha stared at her curveblade and studied it with great interest and entitlement. As she looked down upon its silver metal as the reflections of the two moons shins bright within the blade. She looked up to Ussa and saw a slight song in his heart ,which pleased Agatha. Afterwards Agatha saw the path that Ussa told her about. As they docked on the banks Ussa gave her some food to last for a week and some water pouches full of water and he told her that there rivers along the path so water shouldn't be a problem till the desert that is said to be where the mount sits. As Agatha stepped off the boat Ussa said with kind and warning words " Great Holy One I must tell you of a great danger that may await you in the deserts." Agatha, annoyed by that title, looked backed to him and said "Well, tell me then." she demanded with a kind tone. He lend on his paddle and replied " It is know as the Kaiju a fearsome beast that roams in the deserts of sangheilos." Agatha nodded. They said their last good byes and she dispersed in the darken forest.

* * *

(_Near edge of the forest, Chava state, January 11, 1714_)

The forest was still dark and dense as before but something in the air was different, and Agatha felt it. She could feel the a irregular heat flow though her body and a dryness in the air. She garbed a water pouched and after drinking as little as she could she saw a light in front of her and decided that's her way out. The crack of leaves and sticks where the only sounds that accompanied her till now where she now hear the chopping of sand and dirt. The light was bright and shined in Agatha's eyes, blinding her as she raised her hand to block the suns light. And then the trees no longer covered her in shade as he dropped to her knees and her hands were now covered in sand. See looked up to the sight a baring wasteland of red sand and yellow skies. There were some rock formations and even mountains here and there but largely scares. Agatha picked herself up and dusted the sand and dirt off her robes, or what was left of them, and continued her quest towards the mount.

A day pasted and Agatha could see nothing but sand and the occasional rock formations along the horizon and the mount was nowhere in sight. She walked with rusted and tired legs ans was struggling to stay upon her legs for she was sleep deprived and was hungry. Holding her stomach she took the last of the food that Ussa gave her and gulped it down and then took her water pouch and did the same. Yet she did not rest, she continued onward, without rest, without thought, she just, pressed on. The land suddenly became barring and flat with only two cliffs on each end, and the soil was cracked which made numerous shape and in uncountable numbers.

After a few hours of trotting the ground Agatha could feel the ground shake beneath her. She turn and saw a massive four legged beast charging towards. The beast's skin was rough and with a dark red color and its teeth were sharp and its horns were long upon its crown. The Kaiju. Agatha, with great hast, evaded the Kaiju and swiftly turned, with spear now in hand, ready to strike. Picking itself up the beast turn slowly towards Agatha giving her a angry snare and ran towards her with great speed. Raising her spear Agatha defended her self against the Kaiju force. And as the spear met the beast's skin the spear broken in two and the might of the Kaiju send Agatha flying back, and hitting the ground as she rolled. She pick herself up and quickly grabbing her curveblade and then she saw its weakness, the top of its neck, and suddenly her eyes widen. Memory started to flow to her like a tidal wave. She remember her mother and her love and how it was all taking away from her by evil men. She remember the fear she had, the anger, the feeling of lost, and the feeling of being betray and forgotten. And the pain, a great pain. The pain she felt when their worlds called out for her execution and the rope tied around her neck. As the beast regained its footing Agatha felt her face, tears flowed down like a roaring waterfall. She let out a mighty roar as the Kaiju ran towards her. But her roar could not be found in any man nor earth itself, this roar can only be made by one species, the Sangheili. As the beast's horns came into touching distance Agatha jumped, with curveblade in hand, and landed on the Kaiju's back. She climbed its back to its unprotected neck as the beast whipped its head in a attempted to knock Agatha off. Agatha then raised her blade in the air and as she pushed it down towards the Kaiju's neck a tilde wave of emotions and thoughts came to her. The thoughts of her mothers and how those men came and took her away and send her to hang by the neck. She remember their words and how they seemed to shake the very earth as if it was the word of god. She remember their faces and saw them all upon the the neck of the beast. And with a fearsome battle cry she struck the beast down as it then came crashing down to the ground. As the beast now laid there dead Agatha picked herself up and garbed her blade out of the Kaiju's neck. She looked up to the sky with blood on her face and tears flooding out of her eyes. She then let out a even more terrifying than any she mustered before and would later be called the 'The cry of the gods' by the covenant. She then left still wiping the tears from face she left, and nerved looked back.

Two days pasted after Agatha's victory over the Kaiju Agatha, week and starved, she walked with shaken leg towards the mount but her mind was full of doubt. As the high desert wind blew in her face doubtful thoughts came to her mind and filled her heart with fear. She felt death breathing down her neck and all of her hopes were now fading before her. She fell on her knees and collapsed on the sand to await her fate and be taken by death. But the words that were spoken to her next were not of death's. She heard a soft female voice calling out to her, piercing her heart like a cry of pain. The voice seemed familiar to her but it could not be recognize by Agatha for the winds were strong and howling into the horizon, but the words she did heard. The voice said "Agatha. Get up. You must get up. For me Agatha get up." And with that she used all her remanding strength she picked herself up from the ground and kept pushing on. Afterwards she got the last of her water pouch when the winds died down and drank the last of the water and yet starving and weak she marched.

After two hours or so trotting the sand Agatha climbed a, what seemed to be, an endless hill, and then she saw it. The Mount of Divine Truth. She stared at the forerunner mount and marveled at its beauty and grace. The mount itself was a giant forerunner structure in pyramid shape and the sand around the mount was white and glowed as the three suns were high above the midday sky. She stumbled and practically rolled down the hill while trying to reach the foot of the mount. And when she came the the first step of the mount, she felt imitated and look up as the shadow of the mount that blocked the suns. Agatha tighten her fist and dropped her shack for she would not need it, but she keep her curveblade and the rags she had covering her body. She climbed the steps and with which step came a thought of doubt and to counter that doubt she remember the voice's word as if they were her mothers own. Then came every thought of her pain and suffering of her past she again counter with words from her mother and Ripa playing over and over in her head, and kept pushing on. After one hour of painful climbing and trotting she made it to the top of the mount. Here she was, finally after a month of pain, turmoil, striving and hunger she made it. She stood proud and mighty upon the mount and as the winds flowed through her hair she used the last of her strength of yet out one final cry. "Victory!" she cried in the Sangheili tongue. "Victory!" she cried out again. Her voice echoed out into the valley far and wide as if she was shaking the earth. And with her strength gone she collapsed on the mount's end. And as she was starting to lose her consciousness and vision she laid on her back, sightly laughing. And then she saw a purple blur and shadowy figures approaching her. She did nothing and closed her heavy eyes and fell under a spell of slumber.


	9. Chapter 9 Fire and Water

(_High Charity, December 14, 1713_)

Agatha awoke to a low purple glow surrounding her. She was in a room in which the air was cool and steady and her bed was warm. When she pulled the sheets that were covering her body she found that she was dressed in white robes with silver lining across the neckline. She then got up from the bed and saw a desk with her sword that Ripa had given her, she grabbed it and placed it on her belt line. She then turned to her left and saw a door and judging by its shape and design she was sure that she on a ship of some sort. The door seemed unlocked and, out of curiosity, Agatha walked toward it as it slid open. Her feet was bare and she could feel the cold metal against her skin as she walked towards a deck. When she emerged from the room she knew where she was. The holy city _High Charity_. She could tell by the huge planet sized dome that covered her head and by the forerunner ship that sat in the center of it all. As many times as she has been here, it always seemed peaceful seeing the ancient ship alone as it sits there waiting for something. Something that Agatha does not yet know.

After a while of complete silence Agatha heard a door open behind her. As she turned around, she saw Ripa standing in front of her, "Ripa!" She said with a excited cry. "Aggie.", Ripa replied as he knelt down to her height to hug her. After a minute or so Agatha broke away and asked in a modest tone, "What happened? Why are we on _High Charity_?" Ripa looked at her with straight face and said, "We were watching you, Aggie. We saw everything. I couldn't be any prouder of you than I am this day. I am willing to bet that your mother would have been too." Agatha blushed. It's been a long time since anyone, even her, had spoken of her mother. But there was not a day that went by without Agatha thinking of her and wondering what she would think of her now. She paused for a moment and asked, "How long has it been since my journey ended ?" Ripa answered with a quivering in his mandibles, "Four days and nights. If we hadn't come to you in time, you would have surely died. I thought you wouldn't make it." Agatha reached out and hugged him and said in words so soft, "Its alright Ripa, I am here, I have survived, and I will always be." Ripa smiled at the young girl's remark and it gave him hope. He then patted her back with a rub with the last pat. He broke away and said, "Now lets get you to the Hierarchs. I believe they will want to see you." Then they walked, hand in hand, to the sanctum of the Hierarchs

* * *

(_Sanctum of the Hierarchs, High Charity_)

"Noble Prophets of Peace and Knowledge, I bring news of Agatha's well being",said an Sangheili guard kneeling while entering the sanctum. Peace turned his grav-chair towards the Sangheili along with Knowledge and asked, "And?" The Sangheili looked towards the San-Shyuum and replied with rejoicing in his voice, "She is alive, Noble Prophets. She has survived. Surely your wisdom and graces have shown in its full, now that her claim as a god as been proven..." "Yes, yes thank you for bringing this to my attention. You may leave." Peace interrupted giving Knowledge a hand gesture meaning _I tier of this praise._ _As do I old friend, _Knowledge returned the gesture. As the Sangheili guard with a sigh to Hierarchs turned towards the window and looked toward the stars. Knowledge leaned closer to Peace's ear breaking the silence, "I thought you said she wouldn't survive." Peace replied rubbing his chin. "The likelihood of survival was to be slim to none but yet she walks." Knowledge, with a growl in his voice said. "Sure it may be, but does this not fill your heart with worry of a shift in power?" Peace slid his body back in his chair with his fingers gracefully rubbing his chin and replied, "But of course I do, but she can still be of a tool to us. As long as she does not lead others astray from our power, she is nothing to us but a tool." Knowledge looked to Peace with a weary, yet alarming, glare and said, "Yes, indeed, but what of Ripa? What are we to do with him? This..." he hesitated "...relationship between the two surely this can not be ignored." Peace gave a smile to Knowledge, " You're right their bond has grown to a alarming state. But all we can do is tread carefully and pray for the best."

Agatha and Ripa walked to the sanctum with joy in their hearts and playful spirits filled with songs of joy. About two thirds of the way there Ripa looked towards Agatha and smiled her way. Agatha returned the smile with a child-like grin. She then took the curve blade Ripa gave to her out and stared at the light reflecting off of it with great awe. Ripa took notice and looked down at her and said in a gentle tone, "Is everything alright? Why have we stopped?" Agatha looked to him and raising the blade in her arm replied, "Nothing, but this is your blade and I will now return it to its owner." Ripa knelt to her eye level and placed his right arm on her shoulder and said to her, "I gave it to you though. You have proven your worth and have earned your keep. Keep it and always keep it close." Agatha lowered the blade slightly and held it with closed hand, looking down at it for a moment then back to Ripa. "T...thank you I...I am honored to be given this blade", she said with wide eyes and a baffled face. In reality she was overwhelmed with a sense of trust and the feeling of friendship. Ripa smiled at her and replied, "I wish it serves you as well as it did me when I was of your age. Now we must go for we do not wish to keep Hierarchs waiting."

Ripa and Agatha walked ,while passing honor guards, they looked to each other with smiles and thoughts of home flooding their minds. As the sanctum door opened and the two walked past the last honor guards, they saw the Hierarch upon their floating thrones. As soon as they noticed the two, Ripa went to his knees and bowed to the prophets but Agatha stood there next to Ripa. Although this would usually lead to death both Peace and Knowledge knew if she did bow it would lead to great controversy among the High Council, which Peace wanted to avoid when it came to Agatha. "Greetings, Agatha, has your rest been to your liking?" Agatha nodded lightly with a smile showing across her face. Peace then turned to Ripa and said to him, "And greetings to you Supreme Commander." Ripa stood and replied, "Thank you noble prophets." Peace then tilted his head toward Agatha and said,"We have heard of your journey through the unforgiving wilderness of Sanghilos. Truly your title must be true for someone as young as you to survive." Agatha smiled but also felt annoyed at the "title" Peace spoke of but no matter who said it she would still feel annoyed by it. Peace then said "Agatha may we have a word with Ripa alone?" Agatha nodded and walked to the gardens of _High Charity _

As soon as Agatha left Peace's face became more firm and less pleasant as he seemed more menacing and turned towards Ripa. Ripa cleared throat and was about to speak when Peace held his hand up and spoke in a firm tone. "Supreme Commander, Will you explain your relationship with the goddess of whom we given her shared residents with you?" Ripa eyes widen and his heart raced as he began to spoke "I...Noble Hierarchs, I..." Knowledge interrupted Ripa with a crack in his voice and disputed tone. "And this name you gave her, Aggie, have brought us to believe that your relationship with Agatha is up for questioning. And I will add , Supreme Commander, that if this relationship gets any more..." Knowledge paused for a moment trying to finding the right word to describe this, what he would consider, blasphemy. "...daughter-like it would lead us to question your loyalty towards the Covenant? Towards her?" Ripa lost his words as he tried to roll his mandibles to utter sound. He saw Peace lift his hand and looked towards Knowledge. Peace placed a hand on his friends' shoulder and said with a strong tone, "Calm yourself Knowledge. Ripa knows full well of the punishments of heresy such as this. You do not need to remind him." The prophets met each other eyes as Knowledge nodded with his chin straying as he nodded. Peace patted his friends shoulder before turning back to the now kneeling Ripa and said, "May this be a warning to you, Supreme Commander, keep to your faith and stand firm. Do not let the kindness of her holy light blind you. Do you understand Supreme Commander?" Ripa stood and, with great zeal, howled, "My faith is strong in the Covenant and the Great Journey! I shall not be blind by any light even holy!" Peace relaxed in his ani-grav throne and with a raising of his hand he said, "Good. Now off with you and remember, taking care of Agatha is a mission and nothing more." Ripa nodded to peace and stormed out of the Sanctum towards the gardens where Agatha waited.

* * *

As Agatha waited for Ripa, she placed her feet in a small pond and watched the fish, from the old forgotten world of Janjur Qom, swim with their fins waving with the soft puddles of the pond. Around her stood small trees that resembled those on Sangheilos with their greenish-yellow leaves waving through the draft of High Charity's vents. Also around her were different species of Kig-Yar, noble Sangheili, two huge hulking beast known as Mgalegolo, and even a Huragok floating beside the Mgalgolo in a pattern-like fashion. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined the peaceful scenery of the tree where her mother once took her when her hurt seemed endless. She imagined her mother sitting beside her, beneath the shade of the tree that stood in a field of lust wild flowers and a blue sky above.

After some time lost in her thoughts, she was reeled back into reality by the touch of a hand on her shoulder. She look up to find Ripa, resting beside her with his hand perched on her shoulder. Agatha looked into his eyes and asked, "Is it time to go home?" Ripa nodded and helped her up. They walked through the garden and up to the halls which led to the hanger. As they walked not a word was said. The only sounds that they could hear was the clucking of Ripa's boots and the patting of Agatha's bare feet against the metal floor of the halls. This made Agatha worried for she felt something was wrong. So they walked towards the hanger in silence.

They made it to the hanger where Agatha saw once again the _Shadow Star of Eternal Life. _The same super carrier that Ripa commanded which had brought her to this place only a year ago. There she saw Ripa's Major and the ships' first officer ,Sesa Vadamee, standing next to a catwalk over next to the door Ripa and Agatha had just walked out of. Agatha had only met him once when Ripa was showing her basic ship battle tactics over a month ago. "Sesa, is the ship ready?", Ripa asked. Sesa replied, "Yes, Commander, the crew is eager to get home." "Good, It is time to go home", Ripa said. Sesa looked down to Agatha and smiled. They did form a slight bond during their time together so this was not unfamiliar to Agatha and she returned to him a smile as well. Sesa then said, "Hello Agatha. I hope you rested well." Agatha nodded. "Well, Ripa told me about your journey through the wilderness. I must say I am impressed. You have truly earned a high rank in my eyes. Perhaps you can tell me more about it when we get home." He started to laugh slightly making both Ripa and Agatha chuckle for a moment. They walked over the catwalk to the ship and boarded. After they were on the bridge Ripa put all fears aside by smiling at Agatha. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he said, "Aggie, I want you to know I am very proud of you." Agatha smiled and hugged his leg and muttered the words in such a low volume Ripa couldn't hear, "I love you." Ripa heard nothing and patted her back. The ship soon lifted out of the hanger and disappeared into the dark color of space, heading to Sanghilos.


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Tear

**Keep it short a lot of stuff got in the way like personal battles and school but its done so rest assured that this will be finish and that all I can promise. Again thank you all so much for all the love support and I dedicated this chapter to those who have help me trough the "Martin Incident." You know who you are and you are the best friends/family I could ever ask for I love you all**

* * *

(Shadow Star of Eternal Life_, December 17, 1713_)

After days of travel the _Shadow of Eternal Life _finally emerged form the blueish waves of slip pace with the blue greenish-orange marble that was Sangheilos. Home. Ripa in his command set and Agatha, standing next to him, looked at each other with smiles. Ripa later stood as well, placing a firm hand on Agatha's shoulder as he said, "Sesa, let Agatha bring the ship in." Both Sesa and Agatha looked towards Ripa with widen eyes and shocked expressions. "Agatha? Are you sure sir?" Sesa replied as the other officer took notice and focused their attention towards their Supreme Commander and a Goddess. Ripa then reached out his hand with a smile. "It's alright. I'm right here.", Ripa said. Agatha reached out and grabbed Ripa's firm hand and together they walked to the consul right of Ripa's chair. Agatha then sat with the consul in front of her and with Ripa standing next to her with one hand on her shoulder and the other leaning upon the smooth metal that surrounded the consul. Behind Ripa was Sesa, crossed armed, stood watching in silence as the other officers watched with him.

Ripa then leaned over and pointed to a circular purple shape that lay centered upon a holo screen "See that? Reach out your hands and insert it into the center." He said with a visible smile. As his men took note of this, Agatha slowly raised both of her hands and turned the circular image. To her amazement the image seemed to be twisting and turning around her wrists and expanded down the length of her hands, covering it in a vast array of purple shapes. Ripa then said, "Now spread your hands away from each other the to start the engines." Agatha wasted no time and quickly separated her hands. As she did, the purple circular shape that surrounded her hands that once lay in the center of the holo, divided itself with Agatha's hands which rested on each side of the holo. Ripa looked over to his men as he saw them in a nervous state, even Sesa. He then turned to Agatha and said ,"Slow down child! Hehe take is easy and slowly. We don't want to crash the ship do we?" With a chuckle, Ripa patted Agatha's shoulder. Agatha then looked up towards Ripa with eyes that showed both happiness and discouragement. Ripa took note and smiled, "You're doing fine child, just take it slow. Now adjust your hands as if you were holding a blade and slowly bring the ship down and straight ahead." Agatha nodded and adjusted to the appropriate hand positions of the Sangheili energy sword. She then slowly, and with great care, moved her arms forward and downward, moving the ship with her hand movements. As the super carrier descended from the heavens and into Sangheilos's atmosphere's, Ripa smiled proudly at the young girl. Agatha, smiling with pride, looked over for a short moment at the crew and saw only the expression of surprise and doubt that reigned within them disappear as it was replaced with shock.

* * *

Minutes passed and the ship finally docked by Agatha's hand. Ripa smiled and padded her on the shoulder "Well done!' Well done my child! ". Agatha let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she let go of the controls. Ripa then turned to leave as Agatha rose from her seat and followed him out to the ship's docking bay. Ripa then said, "So what did you think?" Agatha replied, "Well to be honest. I was really nervous but after getting used to it, it was simple." Ripa clucked and said, " Well Aggie, when I was younger I first flew a banshee and slammed it right to the ground." Agatha giggled as they made their way toward the elevator that lead to the docking bay. After they entered the elevator, Ripa looked at Agatha and said, "Why don't you and I train together? We haven't done that for a while now and I would really like to see how your skills have improved." Agatha looked up at him with a smile on her face and replied, "I would really like that, Ripa. I really would." Ripa then said,"Good, I do believe that you rather enjoyed our training sessions hmm?" Agatha nodded and reached out as her fingers wrapped around Ripa's left hand. Ripa then remembered the prophet's warnings about attachments towards Agatha. But why he wondered? Though a god to the covenant's eyes she was still a child and don't all children deserve some type of personal love Forerunner descent or not? In Ripa's mind it was but how far would his loyalty to the prophets go. For didn't Agatha's voice out weigh the prophets ten fold.

Ripa let out a sigh as he cast these thoughts aside and the elevator door opened. Agatha, still holding his hand, stepped out dragging Ripa with her towards the phantom. They then entered and set a course towards home.

* * *

Later in the evening, not far from Ripa's small farm house on top of a rolling hill as the suns peered through the thick clouds, Agatha and Ripa prepared for their training. Wrapping some traditional training bandages around her arms, Agatha looked over at Ripa. He grabbed a wooden staff in each hand. "So do you think you will fall to the dirt this time?", Agatha said as she finished wrapping her training bandages. Ripa then gave her a staff and replied, "Perhaps so child but you sometimes forget that you are still young. Ready?" Agatha nodded and positioned herself in her fighting stance with staff in hand. Ripa himself ready as Agatha's hair danced in the cool slight breezes. "You are focused, Aggie, That is good but let's see if your mind can match your skill." Agatha smirked as she waited for Ripa to make the first move. Ripa then bolted forward raising his staff in the air preparing to strike. As he came into range, he swung with great force but Agatha raised her staff deflecting Ripa's attack. She then made her move as she jumped and swung upwards while twisting the staff around, aiming for Ripa's jaw. Ripa then, with the other side of the staff, blocked Agatha's attack as they were now locked by their weapons. Ripa snared "Hey, good, very good! Now try to catch me off guard." Ripa, with great force pushed Agatha away, breaking the stalemate. Agatha quickly recovered and ,with repeated strikes, attacked Ripa in hopes of delivering a winning blow but to no avail. After a series of attacks and blocking that went on for hours, both sides felt weakened yet neither gave way. Ripa smiled and with a heavy breath said, "You have done well child, much more then I excepted." Agatha then replied "I've learned from the best." The old sangheili smiled, "That I have Aggie, that I have." he said slightly heavy in breath. Agatha smirked and and leaped in for one finally attack. Using his restful state as an advantage, she forced Ripa to the ground with her staff and as he fell she she twisted the weapon till he hit the the dirt. She then aimed the point of the staff towards Ripa's face and gave him a victorious look. She had won! Ripa smiled slowly, a smile which shortly turned to laughter. "Haha, so I see you can keep up." , Ripa remarked. Agatha laughed as she helped the sangheili up. As the suns set the two headed back home for rest. And with that they waited to greet the morning.


End file.
